


A Step Forward

by JantoJones



Series: Illya & Cat [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya and his lover come to a realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step Forward

Leaning against the frame of her bedroom door, Cat Felina watched her lover's chest rise and fall. She smiled as she thought of the word 'lover'. Illya Kuryakin had become much more than that. Cat hadn't meant to fall in love, and hadn't even realised she had; until two days ago, when he had returned from an assignment a little worse for wear. Illya's injuries weren't too bad, but the right side of his face was bruised and swollen, and his left wrist was sprained. As soon as Cat had seen him, her heart had constricted into a painful little ball. It was then that she knew she was lost to him.

Part of her wanted to end the relationship, before it got too serious. Illya's was a dangerous life, and being caught up in it, made hers dangerous also. Despite knowing that he could be killed any day, Cat's feelings for him completely overrode that fear. As she watched him sleep, with the orange light of the early dawn washing over him, she suddenly felt scared. What if he didn't want that level of commitment?

"I get paranoid when people watch me sleep," Came Illya's voice from the bed, his accent thickened by drowsiness.

"I couldn't help it," Cat replied softly. "The merciful heavens blessed me with a work of art."

Smiling, Illya propped himself up on the pillows and beckoned for her to join him. Cat snuggled in next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Without thinking about it, the Russian began to stroke her, poker straight, black hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Cat broke silence.

"I have something important to tell you, but don't panic, I'm not pregnant."

She had felt him tense up at her opening words, and realised how it must have sounded.

"I've accidently fallen in love with you."

The hand on her head stopped moving, and Cat could almost hear him mulling over the gravity of her words.

"Before you say anything," she continued. "I know it isn't something you want. I know it was all meant to be a little bit of fun, but I can't help what my heart feels. If you want to leave and never come back, I'll understand."

"Catenka, look at me."

She sat up and was surprised to find Illya smiling.

"It makes me so happy to know you love me," he told her. "Since losing my family I have kept my heart hidden behind a stone wall. No-one has ever breached those defences, but you came along and blasted them wide open. As an explosives expert, I find that all the more attractive. With my job, I also found it easier not to get too involved with anyone, but you snuck up on me. I love you too."

Cat felt as though her heart was going to burst. She never imagined that he would love her back.

"I'm afraid that I may become a distraction," she confessed. "Or worse, your enemies may try to use me against you."

"That is true," Illya reluctantly agreed. "And because of that, you must think hard about whether you want our relationship to continue. My world is not a safe one, and having you in could make you a target. However, I am not ready to lose you, but the decision must me yours. Know this, if anyone does try to use you against me, it would be the last act they perpetrated."

Cat couldn't stop herself from grinning. Not only did she have the most wonderful man in her life, she knew he would protect her. Not that she couldn't look after herself, of course, but it was nice to know she had back-up. Leaning in close, she planted a soft, but passionate kiss on her lover's lips. No, she chided herself, not lover. Illya Kuryakin was her boyfriend.

"I'm not going anywhere," she told him.


End file.
